bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily James
Emily James is a fictional character in the BBC television drama series Waterloo Road. She is portrayed by Shannon Flynn.[1] Series 5 Emily first appears on the first day of the new school year attending Waterloo Road along with her older sister,Lindsay after their school John Fosters, is merged withWaterloo Road. Emily's introverted attitude attracts attention from headmistress Rachel Mason. Later on in the day, both she and Lindsey are shocked to discover their father has been murdered. A heartbroken Emily is shattered by the revelation and even more distressed to find out her mother, Marion has been arrested on suspicion of the murder. In Episode two, Emily wants to attend her fathers funeral, but Lindsey is less than happy about the idea and tries to persuade her that it isn't a good idea. Failing to do so, Rachel agrees to accompany them to the church. In the next episode, Emily is comforted by Karla Bentham. Seen as interfering by Lindsey, Karla is attacked by the John Fosters girl gang (led by Lindsey) and warned to stay away from Emily. Lindsey thinks she has got her point across to Karla, until she realises a distressed Emily saw the whole incident. Emily begins to pick up on Lindsey's violent and aggressive behavior. On trying to keep her away from the girls she's fighting with, she ends up getting caught in the middle of a confrontation between Lindsey and Michaela, a confrontation which is broken up just in time by Rachel and Christopher Mead In Episode six, Emily is seen developing a crush on her friend Denzil Kelly, not at all approved by Lindsey. Later on in the series, Emily finds out that Lindsey was being sexually abused by their dad. This results in her turning against him. It also makes Emily protective about her relationship with Lindsey, and she attempts to help her when she breaks down, despite being the younger sibling. In Episode 9, her mums trial arrives. Emily is sure she will be released and as Lindsey is giving evidence, Rachel asks Christopher to look after her for the day. At the trial, Marion isn't doing well, and the court all believe Lindsey is lying, which leads to her breaking down. During a break in the trial, Lindsey confesses to Rachel that she in fact killed her dad and that her mother lied to protect her. She is persuaded to tell the court the truth, and on doing so, proclaims the main reason she did killed her dad was to protect Emily, as the morning he died, he was going to abuse Emily the same way he had done to her. This leads to Lindsey being arrested and Marion being released. In Episode ten, Michaela is seen trying to support Lindsey by setting up a petition to back her in her impending trial. Emily is seen in the school with Denzil, who kisses her on the cheek. Her mum talks to Rachel about how well she is doing at the school and it is also revealed Lindsey is free on bail from the help of Michaela White her little sister Emily and Marion James her mother. Series 6 Emily is concerned when pal Denzil rebels with new boy Kyle Stack (George Sampson). She tells Mr Mead but Denzil goes too far when he and Kyle do a stunt on a bridge. When Denzil falls, Finn Sharkey (Jack McMullen) tries to save him, and falls himself. Series 7 Autumn Term Em and Denzil tease new maths teacher Daniel Chalk. Em sticks up for Denzil when new girl Scout annoys him. Spring Term Em and Scout joy the life of rebelion together after Emily's sister Lindsey didn't come her after she was released from jail. Summer Term Em and Tariq were paired together to go into town ande question the locals. They get chased by the police when Tariq spraypaints on a wall. After losing them, Tariq kissed her, making them a secret couple. Category:Students